


Rainbows in the Rain

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this is response to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/1969.html?thread=74929#t74929">Strgazr04's  prompt</a> in the LJ community <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/">Comment Away.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Rainbows in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this is response to [Strgazr04's prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/1969.html?thread=74929#t74929) in the LJ community [Comment Away.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/)

**Title:** Rainbows in the Rain  
 **Genre:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared / Jensen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 645  
 **Notes:** Wrote this is response to [Strgazr04's prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/1969.html?thread=74929#t74929) in the LJ community [Comment Away.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/)

__________________________________________________________

  


Jensen crossed his arms and frowned at the steering wheel. Jared had made him stop the car. In the middle of nowhere. "No. I'm not going out there. It's raining, Jared."

"Of course it's raining. It's Vancouver. Don't be a coward Jensen; come outside with me!" Jared was leaning forward in his seat, his dark hair--which Jensen still thought was fine despite Jared's protests--falling in a frame around his face. His hand was hovered on the door handle, searching in his brain to find the words that would convince Jensen that rain wasn't all that horrible--even if it did rain all the time. He tried the eyes.

"No. Oh no J, that isn't going to work this time." Jensen closed his eyes firmly as if to prove this fact. "I have no reason to desire being out there. I like my bright sunny days, which is not now. It's dark. It's wet. There's nothing to see out th--"

"The rainbows!"

"Don't you start on the rainbows again. There are no rainbows right now. Just cold, wet gloom falling from the sky, sucking all the happiness from everyone in the vicinity."

Jared frowned and  sucked in air in preparation for his retort.

Jensen cut back in, "Except you of course..."

With a huff Jared pulled the handle of the door and it clicked open enough to make a crack which the humidity from the rain seeped into the car. "Fine. Sulk, see if I care. I'm going to enjoy the view and find the rainbows." 

The door swung open, letting a wave of rain push into the car before Jared stood to block most of the wind while he leaned down to the car again. "It's rea--"

"Shut up and go do your whole...rain man deal," Jensen muttered and slouched in the seat, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

The car door closed, and a minute and a half later, Jensen felt his resting wasn't very restful. Cracking an eye open, he tilted his chin down to peek out the windshield to see what Jared was up to. His other eye was drawn open as Jensen saw the view.

A slight smile and a brief lick of his lower lip and Jensen watched the other. Rain flying around him--not just falling lightly, but actual downpour in the wind rain--whipped the already soaked hair in all directions. Jared's eyes were scrunched shut, but his smile didn't waver as he stood in the road. He was turning in slow circles, seeming to look for a direction that he wouldn't get whipped by his hair, but it was impossible with the wind.

Jensen watched as Jared walked toward the car. A glance to the passenger seat confirmed that Jared had left his coat in the car as opposed to leaving it in the middle of the road. As Jared got closer, Jensen could see the black t-shirt clinging to Jared's torso.  "Bitch," he muttered and cracked the car door open as Jared turned to sit on the hood, leaning back on his hands with his ridiculous smile still plastered on.

Pulling his coat tightly around his neck, Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets, and only removed them as he stepped in front of Jared, sliding a hand around his waist and giving him a quick kiss.

Jared smiled and pressed his forehead against Jensen's. "Thought you had no reason to, what was it, desire to be out here?"

"Well maybe there's one," he muttered between attempts to catch Jared's lips hair-free with the wind. "Happy?"

Jared beamed and brushed his own hair from his face. "Look, I found my rainbow."

Pulling from his descent to kiss Jared again, Jensen raised his eyebrow and stepped away and pulling the car door open. "I am so not encouraging that pet name."


End file.
